


L'ultimo bacio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice insanguinata [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Death, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'ultimo bacio alle volte non ha niente di romantico, ma sa di qualcosa di peggio della morte.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Fandom:Harry PotterPairing: Dissennatore/VeelaPrompt: l'ultimo bacioLanciata da La Morte fidanzata





	L'ultimo bacio

 

L'ultimo bacio  
  
“Lei non è umana!”. “Non  
è umana!”. “…  
umana… umana… umana…”. La  
veela si tappò le orecchie,  
s’inginocchiò e piegò il capo. Strinse  
gli occhi e le labbra, i capelli le aleggiavano intorno al viso.  
  
“Non sei umana… non lo sei… non lo  
sei…”. Le voci nella sua testa si fecero  
più forti. La creatura rabbrividì,  
singhiozzò e alzò il capo. Una sostanza  
semitrasparente si alzò da lei con un unico tentacolo.  
  
Il dissennatore allungò le mani scheletriche verso la  
creatura, quest’ultima gridò sentendo il ricordo  
infelice ripetersi davanti ai suoi occhi più velocemente.  
La veela socchiuse le labbra e ansimò, sentì  
l’arto gelido della creatura incappucciata appoggiata alla  
sua guancia.  
  
-Sarà questo il mio ultimo bacio-.  
Il dissennanatore spalancò la bocca dall’interno  
rosato, la sferetta pallida dell’anima della veela  
uscì dalla sua bocca e il dissennatore la ingoiò.  
  
   
  



End file.
